Ruby Dragon
|image= |category= |statsImage= |strength= 900 |speed= 660 |iq= 650 |rarity= Rare |coins= 7,586 |xp= 70 |trap= Runic Rift |bait= Inferno Ruby |locationImage= }} The is a type of dragon monster that can be trapped. It is similar to the Emerald Dragon, Jade Dragon and Sapphire Dragon. This monster was released for trapping during the October 17, 2013 game update. Locations This monster can be trapped in the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria *Cyrene, Libya ;Asia *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Palmyra, Syria ;Europe *Gurlspitze, Austria *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Prenj, Bosnia & Herzegovina *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic *Sumava, Czech Republic *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Astuvansalmi, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Yllas, Finland *Autun, France *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Chavignol, France *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France *Parc de Millevaches, France *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Bavarian Forests, Germany *Black Forest, Germany *Brocken, Germany *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany *Fussen, Germany *Lennebergwald, Germany *Mulde, Germany *Teutoburg Forest, Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Vesuvius, Italy *Gauja National Park, Latvia *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Kneiff, Luxembourg *Hoogeloon, Netherlands *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway *Jostedalsbreen, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway *Tinnelva, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland *Dabie Lake, Poland *Pisz Forest, Poland *Sandomierz Valley, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal ;Europe, cont'd *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Manpupuner Rocks, Russia *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Idrija, Slovenia *Almaden, Spain *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Bunol, Spain *Cordoba, Spain *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Las Medulas, Spain *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Uppsala Observatory, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Weisshorn, Switzerland *Hasan Dagi, Turkey *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Afan Forest, UK *Blackhope Scar, UK *Brimmond Hill, UK *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Hadrian's Wall, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Nottingham, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring Of Brodgar, UK *Sherwood Forest, UK *Stonehenge, UK *The Cotswolds, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *L'viv, Ukraine *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine Traps *Jade Storm Trap - *Runic Rift - Baits *Inferno Ruby - *Cut Ruby - *Rough Ruby - Uses Quests Trapping this monster is required for the following quests: *Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! Achievements There are no achievements from trapping this monster. Loot * Red Dragonscale Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Trappable Monsters Category:Update October 17, 2013